really_real_club_penguinfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert
Herbert is a REALLY grumpy (and also kinda fat) polar bear from... um... oh geez i forgot! i think herbert is from the artic square... that sounds right. he comes to club penguin for some reason on an iceberg but it TIPS so that proves only villains can tip iceberg. no you noob it didnt tip when i was a villain during the Marble Supah Hero Party, i just bused ur theory well obviously u weren't a cool enough villain then! noob well i did it with other ppl who were cooler than me and a beter vilan! also herber is LAME!!! theoruy bused again but u have no friends, theroy busted who ever said other villins were fiends? NO ONE DID! theroy busted!!! ur still a bad villain then, theruy busted anyway back to the story, herbert first appears in the PSA mission and he locks u in a cage, how rude! anyway he does stuff and eventually the PSA goes boom and its all his fault. but then EPF suddenly appearz! herbert appears in the nintendorp ds game Herberts Revenge its a good game, anyway he does stuff. he also appear in battle of DOOOOOM, system defend and the smash smoothies game (but not very important in that one). oh yeah during Operation Who Turned Out The Lights he steals the sun!!!!! so cp is dark, but you stop him like the good unsecret agent you are. he also turns into DARTH FREAKING VADER but still fails cuz he's stupid. in the future herbert is probably dead because protobot is at the future and not him. also herbert does operation puffball but STILL fails because he's still stupid. herbert was in Da mery walrs on da tv when he tried to ruin merry wallrs (the holiday not the dood) which is good because merry wallrs is dumb. sadly roofhouse and his nooby friends beated him. oh did you know that herbert has a crab minion? his name is klutzy and he clicks around and makes new friends. he also tried to use protobot wheelbot snowbot and jetbot as his minions but they all sock. actually idk what happened to snowbot and jetbot but as we know protobot and wheelbot are both ded how sad. if u want some merchandise of herbert, u can get his backgrounds if you meet him also if you want Stamps with herbert on them, you can meet him OR play system defender. and maybe the smash smoothies game but i dont remember. also theres a pin with herberts face on it. if you REALLY love herbert you can buy a plushy of him or action figure, there are also some Card jitsu cards with him on it and some of the new merchandise that cp made but scroo that crap! so yea this is my artikel about herbert i hope u guys liek it so plz like favorite subscribe and if u REALLY liked give membership codes on talk page i really appreciate! moar stuff happened with herbert since i wrote this! :O herbert went to beach party with da sherk and almost died. he didnt tho. (oops a spoilers) at the party he adds the winter gear enthusiasts to his buddy list can u believe it!!!?!?!?! also even tho gary and rookie are both at the pary they cant reconize his crapy disguise. so herbert is the main villin in the five nights at garys game cuz hes the parple man. in five nights at garys 3: give us money his rooboot is the only roobot that appears sry rookie is, but herberts trapped inside rookie bawt, anyway all the other roboots are just ghost now. after dat hes in Operation: EPF in SPACE!!! he breaks da UFO and almost kills the one eye puffles so the illuminati might try to kil him now, owait they wont cuz klutzy is da dictater of them trivia *harbutt is one of the only doods that knows who da dictater is!!! **except gary rookie dot jetpack guy and every unsecret agent ever *herbert had a tweeter once but he exploded it **the EPF probably sent him embarrsing twits after they rekt him in operation who turned off the lights *herbert also has a rly boring website that updates every few months with a new picture. **he spoiled the store wars takeover on his website *herbert has his own seekrit base but it changed like 5 times so far *herbert is kinda creepy and hides behind trees in videos about the spooky party which hinted operation who turned out the lights and operation puffball *when herbert was prez and kicked out club penguin team it was like one of the best partys so maybe he should kick out the club pengui nteam and take over again Category:Mean doods Category:People who give you free stuff Category:Store wars Category:World's gr8est artikelz Category:Doods that are guys Category:Merry wallrs characters